And they Told her it was Easy
by crazyarsonist
Summary: Everyone told Rukia it was easy.


Useless Notes: ShinigamiDane14, this is for you

**Useless Notes: **ShinigamiDane14, this is for you.

**Disclaimer: **The only bleach I own is the cleaning detergent in our bathroom… does that count?

Enjoy!

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**And They Told her it was Easy**

Everyone had told her it was easy.

When she was running through the streets of Rukongai as a child, her friends would always teach her how to pick pockets unnoticed. She complained that it was too hard to do, but they scoffed and told her it was easy.

Only Renji understood how she felt, so he took her aside every afternoon and he would teach her until she got the hang of it.

Then, it didn't seem so hard to do anymore.

When she and Renji entered the academy, their upperclassmen told them that they had the easiest subjects on the curriculum. Although this proved to be indeed true, her physical education was a disaster.

She was weak at combat and for a while, it seemed that all those years in Rukongai were useless, for she had heard that most of the shinigami members of the Gotei 13 Protection Squads had learned their physical stuff there.

Only Renji understood how she felt (mainly because he was failing in his History class himself), so they allotted at least an hour each evening for their study session. She patiently taught him Soul Society's history, while he tirelessly sparred with her for their physical education until she got the hang of it.

Then, it didn't seem so hard to do anymore.

The years passed and Renji had moved on to the next level, while she stayed behind. It was difficult to adjust without Renji around, but they still managed to see each other every end of the week just to update each other about their lives.

But as time passed, Renji had already met new friends and each seldom saw the other lately.

When she needed help with school, Renji was busy studying for some big test the next day.

When she was lonely and needed someone to talk to, he was already hanging out with his new friends.

When she had a rough day, he wasn't there to cheer her up.

He drifted farther and farther away, and the only remnants of him in her were the memories of yesterday. She hung onto these like a man hanging from a cliff; for fear that she may not see him anymore.

Well, she was wrong.

The next time she saw him was the first time she saw her brother, who had arrived to inform her that she was chosen to be adopted into the Kuchiki clan- one of the four Noble Families in all of Soul Society. He had also promised to make sure to graduate her as soon as possible to become a full-fledged member of the Gotei 13 Protection Squads if she were to accept the offer.

They left and told her that they hoped she would make the right decision, for who in their right mind would refuse such a blessing?

Her gaze fell on Renji, who was standing by the doorway and who had overheard their conversation. He stared back at her with a shocked expression on his face.

His shock immediately gave way to laughter.

He gave her a big pat on the back and told her that she was possibly the luckiest living specimen alive and that he would be darned if she didn't choose the easy way out.

Poverty or nobility, it was that simple.

She merely stared into space and tried to arrange her thoughts and her feelings, while Renji blabbered on about the things he would do if he was in her position.

She gently pushed his arm back to his side (it had been on her shoulder the whole time) and quietly fled the room with tears in her eyes. She had heard all she needed to hear.

He was rejoicing over the fact that she was leaving, which meant that he didn't need her anymore.

If that was it, then she decided to make him happy by accepting the offer of the Kuchikis.

This she did, and just like what Byakuya-sama had promised, she was instantly promoted to the Gotei 13.

Many months later, she was assigned watch guard duty over some place called Karakura Town somewhere in the mortal world. She became nervous at first, since she had never faced up against a real Hollow before, unlike most of her squad-mates.

Her colleagues in her division had reassured her that watch guard duty was the easiest thing a shinigami would be assigned to, as all you had to do was to kill yourself some Hollows.

Even so, she found it hard to leave behind the place she called home, the people she called friends and the life she got used to.

She hesitated before stepping through the portal to her destination and recalled her last memory of Renji.

The way he had laughed and grinned like a buffoon when he found out she was going away with the Kuchikis.

Then, it didn't seem so hard to do anymore.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: **Alrighty guys, y'all should know the drill by now- drop me a line and tell me whether you liked it or not.


End file.
